Something, Anything
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Only when the need to be with Jack consumed him did he ever think to himself, "I'm not complete. I'm not a whole person. Somewhere, there has been something lacking. Jack can fill that gap." Glen/Jack lemon For Twin, kitty-hel, on dA


**A/N:** So for a good long while I was debating myself in putting this up or not. Originally, it was just on dA and I was fine with that. However, the great **Haunani**-chan insisted that it'd be posted here, so of course I had to do so promptly! -salutes-

I'm uncertain as to whether or not they're really in-character. It's fine to write Glen and Jack in a normal everyday situation, but it's always diffcult for me when I try to write...sexual events. That's why I stopped at a lime for my Ozbert fic... -sweatdrop- Nevertheless, I do hope you enjoy and that you'll read through until the end. Oh and. um, please excuse the chessiness of the plot xD

Written for my lovely twin,** kitty-hel** on dA to cheer her up :3 My the fangirls continue to circulate the love~ And smex. Particularly the smex -stabbed-

**Something, Anything**

The music room was always peacefully quiet after the school day was done. Some students lingered a few times, trying to practice their solos and practicing the music Glen assigned to them for the day. It made him happy to be surrounded by music all the time. Music was calming in a way most took for granted. It was feeling encased in sound, with no words, that still spoke a thousand words and emotions in one note.

In more times than Glen could count, he thought that music was a lot more understanding than other people. He could make it say the things he wanted to hear, write a script for it yet still have it run free with sentimental abandon.

The piano was a familiar form for him. Maybe naively, he thought that the music he made with it would last forever. Glen was already a reserved adult, and he never really interacted with the other teachers of the high school unless absolutely necessary, so if it weren't for two people, the instrument would probably be his only source of solace.

One day after all his students left, he took his place at the grand piano – the only one the school could afford – and took some blank sheet music from his bag. He wanted for a long time to make a song of his own, that was produced from his own being, his own emotions, but it was more difficult than he thought. The piano produced beautiful sounds, and he felt it was a good medium to convey something that was always inside him, whispering teasingly at his ear...

Now if only the actual _notes _would come to him.

There was a squeak of hinges as the music room door opened, and a familiar face framed in blond bangs poked in. A good-natured laugh left the newcomer's lips as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Glen! Now _how _isit that I knew you'd still be sulking in your classroom?" he teased, walking over to the piano.

Glen almost rolled his eyes, instead settling for a small scowl. "I don't sulk, Jack," he corrected. "Just because over half the population isn't as readily friendly as you, it doesn't mean they're off in corners brooding."

"Ah, see, that's just the thing," the blond man, Jack, said. He reached out and tugged at Glen's cheeks. "There's this expression always on your face, making it all frowny and serious, and it looks a lot like brooding."

He slapped the hands away, cheeks smarting and turning the slightest bit red. "Be quiet, I do no such thing." He gave Jack an annoyed look as the blond took a seat on the bench and wiggled his hips to get Glen to make room for him. Raising a brow, he asked, "So you're done for the day as well?"

"Yeah, practice ended some ten minutes ago. I showered and came here as quickly as I could to see if Glen was still being sulky~," he lilted, smiling at the raven-haired man.

Jack Vessalius was the tennis coach of Pandora High, but he was new, having been around for only a year. He made a good impression when the team went to playoffs at the end of the season and won. This semester marked the beginning of his second year, and he was well-liked by his team and students who weren't even on the tennis team. Moreover, he also got along well with the teachers, and – if rumor was to be trusted – he had been asked out by a few of the female staff.

For some reason or another unknown to them, he'd gently decline their offer. "I'm afraid I'm already with someone," he'd say.

Only Glen knew who that person was. And more than once, he wondered what it was that Jack saw in him, Glen Baskerville. Within himself, it went without saying that he was attracted to the blond-haired man. It was almost impossible _not _to like him – his eyes never hid anything from anyone, his laugh was contagious, his smile was to die for, and his words were drops of sunlight that warmed the heart.

They were like another form of music for Glen.

Jack looked over at him with emerald-green eyes, noticing that he had been silent for awhile. He laughed. "Eh, Glen, what's wrong?"

Glen blinked, rousing himself back to reality. "Nothing," he said, looking down at the ivory keys of the piano.

Jack followed his gaze and shrugged, placing his fingers on the teeth and tinkering out a few notes. His eyes traversed over to the blank sheet music set on the music stand, a flicker of interest crossing his countenance. "Were you composing something?" he asked, smiling encouragingly at the raven.

"I'm trying to," he admitted sheepishly, putting his own fingers on the keys. He glossed his fingertips over the smooth, unmarred surfaces. In the back of his mind, he could hear a few hints of a song, melodies that played like an echo that only got quieter the more he tried to grasp them. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "But I don't think it's going so well. I hear things, but as soon as I try to play it or write it, it slips away."

"The same song has just been haunting you?"

"Yes," Glen replied in quasi-despair. He sighed, playing out some notes to the solo he assigned one of his students. The song was too fast-paced and it sounded too much like a frantic dance – nothing at all like what the raven was trying to convey.

Jack seemed to notice this, and put a hand on Glen's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get it down. Maybe you're not meant to hear all of it just yet. That genius head of yours is still composing it and wants it to be complete before you play it," he said, ruffling the dark hair. "It'll be great, just like the song you made for Lacie was."

"But you helped me with that," Glen pointed out, unconsciously leaning in on the warm touch. The song he was playing got slower as he began to feel more relaxed with Jack's reassurance.

"Well, I can help you again with this if you want."

Glen shook his head, but smiled gratefully. "That's fine. This is something I'd like to do on my own." He stopped playing, considering what he wanted to perform next. He figured maybe if he kept playing different pieces, he'd come across something that resonated with him and stirred the same feelings he was trying to put into song. The blank sheets in front of him were daunting and it frustrated him that he hadn't gotten started on the song yet. Even if Jack was right, he was tired of the ghost of the piece torturing his mind.

He took a deep breath, breaking his hands away from the keys as he set his lips in a thin line. This really was a lot harder than he thought. He got up as he wiped off the imaginary dust on his pants. "I think I'll go to my office and get some more –" The rest of his sentence was cut off when a hand gripped his arm and yanked him back down to the bench.

Glen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jack, please, can't you-?" His words were swallowed up once more when lips, warm and soft, captured his own, sending him on a passionate spell. Glen hardly had time to respond before Jack pulled back, a secret smile on his face. He gave Glen a second to adjust this time before leaning in for another kiss, both of them closing their eyes in rapture.

"We always have to do it in secret," whispered Jack in complaint, breath on the raven's lips. He stroked the dark hair, placing his cheek on Glen's shoulder. "And I can't hold it in all day."

"I'm sorry," Glen said, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't either man's idea to keep their relationship on such a low level, but it was just easier that way. Before they knew it, flirting happened behind closed doors and kissing happened after school. Glen always justified this by saying that school was a professional zone, and it wasn't where one, especially a teacher, had romantic events in the first place.

Jack shrugged, placing a hand on Glen's stomach, gradually going lower until his palm was resting comfortably on the raven's thigh. "Say, Glen?"

"Yes?"

"May I be the first person you let listen to your song when you're all done?" he requested lightly.

At this, Glen chuckled, leaning his head on the blond's. "I don't know why you thought you weren't," he replied. Only seconds passed after he uttered that sentence when a few notes, half-melodies louder than he ever heard them, sounded in the back of his mind. Reaching out to the piano, he played them before he forgot them. He saw Jack smile and kiss his jaw.

Yes, this was right.

For a moment, there was a faraway look in Jack's eyes as he stared at the piano's keys, but then he blinked and glanced back at Glen. A grin slid on his face as took Glen's hand. Without saying anything, he leaned forward and captured the raven's lips. Glen immediately responded, closing his eyes and pressing back. He tilted his head slightly, trying to deepen the kiss as his hand slowly gripped the sleeve of the blond's coat. When he tried to pull back, Jack just closed the distance again, his tongue slipping out between his lips to lick Glen's.

"Jack," Glen warned, but he was smiling lightly. Jack's fingers curled around the red tie the raven wore, tugging him forward gently. Giving in to feeling, Glen parted his lips, surging his tongue forward to meet Jack's own slick and warm muscle. The blond's taste on his mouth and feel on his lips sent Glen on a temporary dizzy haze, but he quickly pulled back again before his mind began to get too drunk on the passion.

Jack still wasn't letting him go that easily though. Even as Glen broke away, he moved forward, bumping their thighs together and pressing even harder for a forceful kiss. The raven blinked in surprise, his body inclining back until he was awkwardly laying back on the bench, Jack still servicing his lips, looming above him. The hand still on his tie curled the accessory around its fingers, tangling itself in the scarlet cloth. Jack slid it off, and his fingers brushed against Glen's stomach. As his tongue wet Glen's lips and explored inside his mouth, his hand began rubbing sensually over the raven's abdomen, sliding his fingers in between the spaces the buttons left to glide lightly across the skin. A sharp intake of breath from Glen made his pulse race and flesh ripple.

"Jack," he said again, tilting his head to the side in order to break the kiss. "Jack, we're still in school! Mind winding down your dangerously high horny level, please?"

"That would be counterproductive," argued the blond as he undid one button over Glen's stomach. "It would imply that Glen didn't want it."

Glen sighed, licking his lips. They still tasted like Jack. "We can't do this here, alright?" he said. His purple eyes were following the hand that slipped into his shirt. Jack's hand was warm, and still freshly smooth from the shower he just had. He vaguely heard a trill of eager notes singing in the back of his mind, but as soon as he breathed again, they were gone. Ignoring the thick saliva that had built up in his mouth, he continued calmly, "At least let me gather my things. We can go to your apartment and-"

"I don't want to go," Jack interrupted, a sly smile playing on his lips. He moved his hand, squeezing Glen's hip. "C'mon, Glen, haven't you ever wanted to get down and dirty at school? Don't tell me you've never at least been curious."

"You're talking like setting is important, as if this were a pornographic film," Glen said, slapping the blond's hands away. He got back into a sitting position, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to keep him at length. His gaze traversed up to brilliant green eyes, but the moment he did, there were the sounds again – several harmonious chords, played at a languid, largo speed - whispering, wanting...

He couldn't remember ever wanting before he met Jack. Desire was just a word before he set eyes on that mature, kind face. Need was an emotion he never felt. But when he did look at at Jack, or hear his voice or have his taste filling his mouth, he was undoubtedly certain that this was the person he wanted, this was a man he wanted to hold and touch forever. It would start with the tugging in his gut, setting his body hot and making his chest tight, as if his breaths could no longer be properly held in his lungs.

Perhaps, if he gave it enough thought, he'd think that this is what it felt like to want someone, to need someone, so badly. Beyond the limit of just his body, there was so much more inside Glen that called out Jack's name.

It was only when his face was inches from Jack's unwavering face did he realize what he was about to do, but all he needed was a glance into those pools of emerald to be prompted forward. It began as a full, open-mouthed kiss this time, their tongues meeting before their lips did, until their faces brushed softly. Their mouths couldn't stay still at first, hungrily caressing one another, with teeth and tongues clumsily clashing against each other until Glen pressed a bit more firmly and sincerely, calming the waves of their kiss. Jack immediately understood and slowed down, giving several small kisses that eventually trailed to Glen's cheek. The hand the raven had on Jack's shoulder was gripping the clothing over it tightly, holding the blond in place.

Jack chuckled. "So, are you considering my offer after all?"

Glen didn't immediately respond. His hand was reaching for the zipper of Jack's jacket, pulling it down. Jack got the hint and shrugged the clothing off, green eyes flickering with desire as Glen's hands disappeared under his shirt. The raven placed soft kisses at the junction between Jack's shoulder and neck as his palms explored the blond's sides, knowing every slope and curve by touch.

Jack was smiling softly at him, noticing the tenderness Glen was putting into his caresses. Glen rarely used his words to convey a thought or a feeling. Most of that happened whenever his fingers danced on the piano...or on the blond's body.

Saliva dampened Jack's skin as Glen swiped his tongue over it, feeling Jack's pulse begin to race. His hands pushed the shirt further up the blond's abdomen as he explored more, pressing Jack closer to him, embracing his lithe form ever nearer when Jack's own hands gripped his biceps. Glen broke away to pull off the blond's shirt over his head, and soon that was tossed aside as well.

"You're not wasting time," Jack remarked in amusement, smiling as he pecked Glen's cheek. The blond's fingers were lingering over the unbuttoned part of Glen's shirt, and he chuckled. "My turn now, right? I get to finish what I started _here_?"

And then Jack was on top of him, with Glen's back pressed back onto the cushioned bench, staring up at the man above him. Blond bangs lightly traced over his face as Jack bent down to kiss him once, moving down to the unbuttoned part of Glen's shirt. He moved down to the floor, spreading Glen's legs on either side of the bench before his hands moved on to undo the rest of the buttons below the one that had already been unbuttoned to expose more of the pale flesh.

Lightening-purple eyes watched Jack intently, gazing down at the lips that worshiped his newly naked skin and the tongue that flicked out to tease above the waistband of his pants. Teeth nipped at his skin, lips sucking, kissing lower and lower... Glen breathed evenly – too evenly; his chest rose and fell heavily and his hands slowly brushed through the blond hair whispering over his body.

Jack pulled back and brushed back his bangs with a shake of his head while undoing the button and zipper of Glen's pants. The raven raised his hips sensually and slowly, enjoying the need in Jack's eyes as the blond pulled down the pants over his legs.

"Jack...," whispered the raven. And he knew that the request was obvious in his expression as the blond leaned over him again, melting their lips together. The scent of Jack's shampoo filled his nose as Glen softly grabbed a fistful of that golden hair to tip back Jack's head, his mouth reaching up to kiss the exposed neck tenderly.

His tongue slid over the collarbone, but he deliberately avoided the dipping valley at the center, where he knew Jack was sensitive. He heard a sharp breath leave Jack at the teasing. Glen kissed his throat, indulging him by softly pecking the sweet spot before gently biting the bone. He felt Jack shudder, a shaky breath escaping him.

"Oh, Glen," he sighed blissfully, tipping his head back just the slightest bit more.

Ah, but the raven wasn't done yet. While sucking on the skin above the collarbone, one of Glen's hands traversed down Jack's smooth back, kneading it from time to time. Then his fingers traced back up Jack's spine, moving aside the long braid and stopping right in between the shoulder blades to press sensually at the tender flesh. He felt Jack tense immediately as a gratified outcry burst next to his ear.

"B-both...at the same time?" was all the blond managed to ask in shock.

"Mm, hope you like it," was the lilted reply. Glen sucked passionately at the hard bone of Jack's collarbone while rubbing circles on the soft skin in between his shoulder blades. He relished each breathy exclaim that left the blond man's lips that made his face feel hot, as well as the area between his legs...

Suddenly he became aware of the hips rubbing back and forth against his own, slowly and paced. Jack gulped and Glen kissed his Adam's apple.

"Ah...nice," Jack sighed desperately, now bucking his hips deliberately in an attempt to brush their clothed crotches together. Glen understood the need and was moving as well as he broke away from Jack's neck. The blond's elbows were above his shoulders, increasing his leverage and force he rubbed against Glen. Their breaths both became shaky and more than once did Jack make a noise that sounded like a small whimper.

Glen closed his eyes. The sounds had come back again, the sweet trickling melody of a piano being played softly at his ear. When he kissed Jack again, he could make out whole lines, and when Jack's hips crashed roughly and beautifully onto his, the notes flashed behind his eyes.

His lips were wet with saliva and his pants felt tight where the blond was above him. He ran his fingers through the soft golden hair, breathing heavily. Jack impatiently unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and began running his warm hands over Glen's chest and stomach. Glen's breath hitched, licking his lips in pleasure as those large hands pressed themselves onto his body, causing goosebumps to prickle his skin.

He fixed Jack with a loving gaze, putting his own fingers to work undoing the blond's pants. Jack gave the raven's hardened nipples a few pinches before getting up to take off the rest of his clothes.

Unclothed in front of him, renewed desire burst through Glen's body, an urge to connect with Jack wholly taking over him. It was always like this whenever they were together, or even when Glen was merely having a passing thought of the blond-haired man: only when the need to be with Jack consumed him did he ever think to himself, _I'm not complete. I'm not a whole person. Somewhere, there has been something lacking. Jack can fill that gap._

Jack was his best friend, his lover, his opposite. It only followed that he would want to become one with Jack Vessalius. But the only thing holding him back was the doubt that Jack didn't see their relationship like that. Glen's desires were too deep, his need too high, his love too vast for this wonderful man...

A love like that would just smother Jack, wouldn't it?

There was a sudden release of pressure between his legs that grabbed his attention again. Jack was on the floor again, head in the middle of his pale thighs and lips kissing his hardening erection. Glen steadied his breath, but those lips were so soft, and that tongue that traced over his tip was so slick... He shivered, his hands petting through Jack's hair again. The heat was rising in his cheeks and a gasp left his lips as Jack's mouth opened and accepted Glen's hard length inside. Glen's world momentarily went white, and he let out a deep groan.

"Jack...Jack!"

_All of my body wants him to caress it..._

Jack was bobbing his head, those sweet lips gliding back and forth on his length, sending his mindset spiraling down in lust. Wide eyes, greener and brighter than any gem, stared up at the raven, locking him in his intense gaze. Glen's cock jerked in his mouth.

He lolled his head back, staring up at the white ceiling, going blind with the lights above. His hips moved gently, easing more of himself into moist warmth. Teeth accidentally bit into his skin as his length got pushed deeper, but Glen turned the pain into a pleasured half-grunt.

_All of my sight wants to watch him dance through this life..._

He heard Jack make a choking noise, followed by a somewhat embarrassed laugh that vibrated on his cock. Glen chuckled breathlessly too.

_All of my heart needs his laugh and smile and tears and pain..._

Jack sucked as best as he could while still being full of Glen's erection. Every so often he'd moan quietly, even though sweat was prickling his skin with the effort not to continually buck into that amazing mouth. He felt the heat build up below his stomach, making a pleasantly warm glow that was quickly turning into fire.

_All my soul needs to be one with him..._

"Jack," he let out lowly, voice weak from the screams he had swallowed down. The blond pulled back, licking over the leaking slit and sucking on the tip languidly. Tease. "I think it's wet enough. Do you want to put it inside you now?"

A light shade of pink colored Jack's cheeks and he nodded. "Is it alright if I ride you?" he he asked with a sly grin as he positioned himself above the music teacher. "Just tell me if the bench gets uncomfortable." His braid slid over his shoulder, tickling Glen's side as he grabbed the base of the raven's engorged cock, tilting his head to look down at his progress. Glen heard Jack's breaths get more audible as he eased down, gasping as the tip rubbed against his puckered hole before entering.

"Ah...oh...!"

Glen flushed, captivated by the sight of Jack's handsome face slowly crinkling in pleasure and pain. He spread the blond's butt cheeks more, helping him slide down. He grunted softly at the wonderfully tight feeling, and raised his own hips to fully sheath himself inside.

Jack gripped the edge of the piano with one hand, startled. "Ahh! Gl-Glen...! Ohh..." His hole constricted around the raven's length, attempting to adjust to the intrusion. The blond chuckled softly. "I-It's been awhile...since you've been all the way...inside."

"You can move whenever it stops hurting," Glen offered. He used one of his hands to slide up and down Jack's own erection, kneading the pink tip roughly.

"Haah! N-no...Glen, y-you don't have to-! _Ahh_~!" Jack shuddered, his cock jerking and entrance sucking on Glen's hard length.

The raven moaned before he could stop himself. Jack levered himself with his hand on the piano, tentatively beginning to move. He started a steady and slow pace of going up and down the raven's cock, his soft thighs brushing against Glen's skin. Immediately pleasure spiked through his body and he gripped Jack's hips tighter in an effort to ignore the tantalizing urge to slip in and out of the lithe body at a rough pace.

In one fluid movement Glen was back inside wholly, and he was connected to Jack one more, consumed by the blond's heat and the lustful stare cast by those green eyes. Glen moaned, hoping against hope that Jack would slow down so that he wouldn't die from the bliss of being so deliciously close to him. A few seconds later his wish was refuted as Jack began thrusting at a wanton pace, the slap of their skin and moans echoing in the classroom.

"Jack!" he gasped, eagerly moving to meet with the blond's. "Haah..._hah_!" He bit his lip again, breaths getting shorter the faster Jack bounced on top of him. His stomach was flipping and his cock was throbbing inside of Jack's entrance, feeling his own heartbeat within the heat. He moved faster, the muscles of his thighs straining to keep up a quick pace in his position. Fortunately, the blond was thrusting fast enough for both of them.

"Oh! Oh yes, Glen! _Ahh_~! P-please... Ah! Nngh!" Jack's hand slipped, and the piano's keys sounded momentarily but were easily ignored by the pleasured noises the two lovers were making. Jack settled Glen inside him deeply, grinding his hips at an angle that made the raven toss his head back in gratification.

"Damn it...!" Quickly, as he felt an orgasm building in his chest, Glen rose up, embracing Jack close to him, the blond's erection spreading pre-cum over his stomach. Hitched breaths left his lips as Jack continued to grind against him, making his mind go blank. "H-hey, would you get up? Turn around and put your...hands on the piano?"

"Eeeeeeh? Sex on the piano? You're so romantic, Glen," bantered Jack in a shaky voice. With a grunt, he got up and did as Glen requested. At the same time, the raven stood up and pushed the bench back a bit more to make room for their new position.

He started out with brushing aside Jack's braid and pressing his lips over and over on the exposed neck before him. His kisses moved down Jack's shoulder and biceps, traveling down to his hand. The tennis coach looked back at him with curious eyes, a blush staining his face. Glen returned the stare, cradling that handsome face in his palm.

"...I love you, Glen Baskerville," Jack whispered with a smile, as if it were the greatest fact in the world.

Glen pressed his nose against the sunshine hair, taking in its softness and scent. He positioned his tip against the blond's entrance and put his hands next to Jack's on the piano's edge. "Yes," he murmured back, and pushed himself inside once more. Jack arched back onto him, rubbing more against Glen's cock.

"Ah-ahhh...Glen..."

The raven leaned his forehead on his lover's shoulder as his hands gripped Jack again to increase his pace. With each thrust, the two of them would shudder and tremble, trying to grasp for something to keep them tethered down from their high, their combined heat making the glossy surface of the piano grow slightly cloudy.

"Glen... Please... Ah! Nngh...! D-deeper, and go a little more-! Ahh, _yes_!" Jack cried, curling his hands into fists. Glen couldn't help but smile secretly to himself through his haze – he knew all of Jack's sweet spots, and never needed direction in finding them. He roughly pushed into that spot again, aiming to fill his senses with the blond's pleasure.

Jack reacted wholly at the sensations, tossing his head back and moving to keep up with the raven, his tight hole constricting on the swollen length thrusting inside him. Glen positively melted, falling into a passionate spell that screamed Jack's name over and over...

"Yes! Ah, Glen! Ah-_haah_-ah, yes!" The blond turned his head, still wiggling his hips frantically and letting out open-mouthed moans. A thin trail of saliva was falling down his lip from his wanton outcries. Glen took it as an invitation and captured those lips.

They reached a lull, and their movements became a little slower, their groans lasting for whole measures, and tongues dancing with one another at largo pace. Jack pulled back for breath, and Glen couldn't tell if the heat burning his face was his own or if it came from the steamy pants leaving his lover's lips. What ended and began? Was there a way to tell when they were like this?

"Glen," began the blond breathlessly, "I love you."

That made Glen smile and he kissed Jack's cheek. "I love you, too-"

Fervently, Jack shook his head, pressing down on the raven's erection. "N-no, not like that. Not superficially, not just to have something to scream out during sex," he said, turning a sincere gaze at Glen. The look pulled harshly at his heart strings, and his gaze was fixated only on him, those lips that were about to speak the words he never dared to think Jack would utter.

"I never thought that you were just saying it. Do you take me for an insensitive prick?" Glen asked rhetorically.

It made the blond in front of him laugh. "S-so, share them with me," Jack said, words shaky from the position they were still in, but their meaning was unwavering. "Share it all – all the painful pleasure and pleasurable pain. Your body and soul – share them with me, and...and I'll give you my own. I trust you with my love, a-and I trust you...to burn your own love into my very core.

"Make me feel it, Glen," he said in a resonating voice. "M-make me...feel _all_of it." He moved again, bucking back and filling his entrance with the raven.

Glen shook. He pulled Jack as close to him as he could, until he couldn't tell where their flesh met, until he didn't know if the pounding heartbeat he heard was his own or Jack's. Readjusting his grip on Jack's hips, Glen picked up his pace, burying himself in the essence of his lover, kissing his neck, making all his touches as if his sole purpose was to make Jack drown in his love, as if Jack's very being was always so warmly nestled inside him.

"Please," he murmured, voice so low, he could've just been moving his lips.

"G-Glen-!" The blond reached for one of the pianist's hands, holding it tightly. "A-ah! Ahh! Y-yes...oh, Glen! _Ah_, I-I'm going to-!"

_Yes, just like this. Just us. Just our love. Please..._ "Please..." _Let it never die down. Let me make him happy forever. I want...I need...all of this man._"Jack...!" His nails dug into soft flesh and the fingers around his hand tightened at the same time the slick walls surrounding his cock did. They both let out a harmonious moan, their muscles tightening, reaching the very tip of their climax and then relaxing as one.

One person. Two halves. One love. One soul in two bodies.

* * *

><p>The November air didn't stop tennis practice that day. Glen liked the cold, finding it a nice change from the warm weather that hovered most months of the year. He pulled his coat closer to himself and walked over to the tennis courts behind the school. As he suspected, the team was littered on the courts, zigging and zagging as they practiced. Off to the side talking to one of the players was Jack.<p>

The boy walked away as Glen approached and made his way towards the team. Jack noticed him and smiled. "Hey, Mr. Baskerville, what brings you here?"

"I wanted some air," he replied vaguely, standing next to the blond.

Jack nodded, brushing aside his golden bangs that were being rustled by the wind. "Yes, feels nice, doesn't it?" He took a leisurely breath in appreciation.

Glen cracked a smile. He looked from the blond's face to the blue distance above them. It was endless, with no beginning or end – it just was. It had always been there, waiting to be released. A song of beginnings, of futures and warmth, of strength and protection; a song of stars, sunshine, darkness, of clear water and lightening storms...

"Hey," he began lightly. "I finished the song. I was...wondering if you wanted to listen to it later."

The smile that Jack gave him was like sunshine. "You finally got it all down," he declared proudly.

"Yes, and to be honest," he blushed, "I suppose...you did help a little."

That earned him a playful pout. "Aaah, just a little?"

Glen chuckled, tucking back some of his hair. "Trust me, you weirdo, a little was more than enough." Although the truth was - and he was pretty certain Jack knew this already - that the blond hadn't just been help. He had been part of the muse, part of what Glen had been trying to convey inside himself...

...because this feeling swelling in his chest was more everlasting than desire, more intense than lust, and more certain with the right hand taking your own.

A song of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:** Dear me, it's past midnight -yawns- I shouldn't have decided to edit =w=;; But some things bothered me. I hope it's still fine. Let's see if I can write even more of this pairing sometime, once I obtain the time xD;;

So, review perhaps? owo;;


End file.
